A Red flame, blown out
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Updated to remove songs A Titan dies.
1. Part One: A Death

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song (_Candle in the Wind _by Elton John) I used for this part of the fic because of this message.

A red flame, blown out

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Readers, this is just a simple fic. Please don't expect a very complicated plot. It may not be my best fanfiction, but it's really sad and pure.

Part One: A Death

Starfire shot another green bolt at the massive power box that had been brought to life by Control Freak's remote. She was fighting as hard and valiantly as the others who were fighting various objects that were also brought to life by that dastard remote. They had followed Control Freak to an old and rarely used electricity factory and when Robin jumped forward to apprehend him, Control Freak freaked out and brought any object in sight to life and ran.

The power box sent several wires at Starfire but she used the bolts from her eyes to knock them out of the way and continued to fight the unrelenting object. She gave it several kicks and it flew into a wall and was covered by many pieces of debris that also fell. But it soon got back up; broken and damaged it still wasn't going to give up the fight. Starfire smiled and then got serious and flew straight at the creature to finish it off.

The power box shot electricity at her, but she flew gracefully away from them in the swift yet dove like manner in which she always flew. But her determination was also shown in her manner of flight. Her determination to take this accomplice of villainy down.

Starfire always loved her outlook on life. There was always goodness and hope in all things, no matter how bad it seemed. She felt that hope now as the thing that she was fighting was starting to be wearied down. She was winning.

Leaving Tamaran and coming to earth was no easy transition. Things were different here and there was a lot of hopelessness on this planet. But for every person that she made laugh, for every person that she made smile, she was bringing back a bit of hope at her new home earth and that made her glad.

Starfire dived as a wire nearly sliced her shoulder.

Starfire fought not just for the hell of it, but for justice and peace for everyone on Earth. She hated evil, unhappiness and pain and was glad that her job helped to stop or at least lessen such bad things.

The power box's wires tied around her legs and slammed her into a wall. Ravens turned in surprise and saw a now really angry Starfire break free and fly straight for the power box. Just then a metal rod rose from behind Raven and knocked her out.

Starfire threw several green bolts furiously as she flew swiftly around the large power box. Her artistic flight made her seem like an angel in flight at war. An angel that would soon be called back. Called away from this world.

"You are a bad box that runs electricity!" Starfire cried as he threw another bolt at the now staggering box, "you cannot be allowed to leave this factory place to trouble earth people," she said as another shot sent it sprawling and this time it didn't get back up.

"Way to go Star!" Beast Boy cried from a short distance as he started to walk towards her and Starfire grinned at the compliment as she giggled, "You kick BUTT!" he cried as Starfire blushed and Raven a further distance away, started to stir.

Suddenly the blush on Starfire's face disappeared from her face. Also did all features of happiness. The power box had in a last resort grabbed a large metal rod and shoved it at her. Shoved it right through her.

Starfire gasped a few times for air as her eyes widened in shock and it was obvious that she was in pain. Beast Boy stopped in his tracks in total horror and Raven who looked up in time to see the rod go through her lithe delicate body eyes widened in absolute shock and disbelief.

Starfire suddenly started to cough heavily and bits of blood flew out of her mouth as she did so. She tried to stay in the air, but her eyes suddenly lost their greenish glow (they started to glow the moment the rod went through her) and she fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

She coughed and breathed even harder as more blood started to spurt from her mouth. Her once untarnished beauty gone and instead was a dying teenage Tameranian girl who was bleeding profusely, scratches everywhere and just looking a total dying mess. But even in that there was beauty. Beauty of a young girl dying for justice and doing what was right. Dying for a planet that even her biological home.

"NO!" Raven shrieked suddenly in useless denial as she got up and ran to Starfire, "YOU CAN'T DIE STARFIRE!" she cried and tears flowed freely from her purple eyes as she grabbed Starfire's head and cradled it in her lap, "YOU CAN'T DIE!" she cried as rocked Starfire's read head and Starfire couldn't respond because more blood came spewing from her mouth.

"Starfire," Beast Boy said softly as he kneeled heavily beside her and took her hands, "you can't leave us," he said tearfully as his voice started to crack, "you're a part of all Starfire," he said as Starfire's eyes filled with said tears and she practically mouthed three words.

"I am sorry," Starfire said barely and suddenly she went limp.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed and buried his head into her chest and started to sob heavily.

Raven, who for some reason was slightly more composed now, placed Starfire's head on her own chest and sobbed quietly as she stroked the Tameranian's once flowing, but now limp ruby red hair.

"Got that generator right in its middle!" Cyborg cried victoriously as he started to enter the room where Starfire was in, "with my ever faithful blaster..." he continued holding up his blaster cannon victoriously over his head.

But he stopped when he saw what was a good distance away from him. Beast Boy had turned in his direction, his green eyes now looking rather red and tears were flowing freely down his now devastated face. But Cyborg saw something else. Red Scarlet blood flowing along the floor of the room. Slowly, without a care in the world of where it was headed. Cyborg watched the blood for a moment and then his eyes rose once again to where Beast Boy was kneeling. Then he saw it. Starfire's legs streaked with thin flowing lines of blood. He dared his eyes to move further up. Then he saw it. The long metal rod jutting through her small unmoving body. Raven was further up cradling something that Cyborg couldn't see because of Beast Boy's positing and whispering to it softly.

No. Not Starfire. (Cyborg's thoughts)

Memories suddenly flashed through his mind. The first time that he and Starfire met. Their first conversation. The first time that they were thrown out of their home by the HIVE and he rudely rejected her offer for help. Her revelation of her great obsession with mustard at the picnic. Her horrible Pudding. Her strange but loving, entertaining and other times just plain bizarre ways. Her buoyancy and total appreciation for happiness and life. Her life.

Everything that he could possibly remember about her ways, personality, interactions, on a whole her life, flashed before his very eyes. There was no way that such a happy unique young person was dead. Not Starfire. Not their Starfire.

Part One Accomplished.

Reggae: Remember to read and review. Yes, I know that this fic is sad. Part two later today or early tomorrow.


	2. Part Two: Another Life Shattered

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song (_Candle in the Wind _by Elton John) I used for this part of the fic as well, because of this message.

A red flame, blown out

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Wow, I never expected to get so many reviews already. Plus all of them were non-critical of the story. I take back what I said last chapter. This might be one of my best stories yet. Let the hearse proceed to part 2.

Part Two: Another Life Shattered

"Hey guys Robin and I caught control freak!" Terra cried happily from upstairs her face flushed with happiness and eyes twinkling with triumph, "You guys should have been there!" she cried excitedly as she got closer, "really all of you would have been PROUD!" she cried with great emphasis, "Robin's bringing him right now and you guys can..." She chatted on as she reached the top of the staircase.

But she stopped when she saw what was not too far away below her. From the height of the stairs she could see everything. Raven stroking Starfire's hair, Beast Boy kneeling in blood beside Starfire stroking her unmoving hand, and Cyborg.

Cyborg must have heard her because he was looking straight up at her. But there was something different. Tears were flowing openly from his human eye and he was looking at Terra as if he was a zoned out zombie. In fact she might as well have been invisible because even though he was looking at her, she could tell that he really didn't see her.

Then Terra slowly moved to what she saw first but had refused to acknowledge. The metal rod jutting straight through Starfire. She couldn't believe it. Starfire dead? But there was no denying it. She knew that you'd either have to a really strong alien that's nearly indestructible or an immortal to be able to survive that. And Starfire, as strong as she was, was definitely not any of those things.

Terra's knees started to buckle.

Terra was soon kneeling at the top of the staircase, holding the railing for support and strength has she looked on at the horrifying scene below her. She always felt that Starfire was a bit weird and bizarre. But she couldn't imagine living without a red-heeded teenage Tameranian girl always up to some weird habit that she learned from her home planet. Smiling so often that when she didn't it was like the sun missing in the daytime sky or the moon not appearing at night for a really long time when it used to always be there. Like Starfire being dead not too far below her. She always remembered the Tameranian girl smiling. But how was she supposed to know that on this fateful evening that the red haired green eyed crazily buoyant girl would smile at them just before they left the tower for the last time.

"Terra," Robin said suddenly from not too behind her, "no offence but Control Freak's kind of heavy," he said his voice revealing that he was straining with something and Terra suddenly turned in his direction, "some help please?" he asked pointedly as he appeared a short distance before her dragging a tied up control freak.

"Robin," Terra said softly, "there's something downstairs that I think that you need to see," she said almost emotionlessly, "I'll take care of Control Freak," she said her eyes glowed when she said this but turned to normal before Robin turned to look at her, "really Robin you need to go downstairs right now," she said kindly yet rather emotionlessly.

"Why?" Robin asked as he propped Control Freak by a wall and walked the five steps he needed to walk to be right next to Terra, "what's so important that I need to...?" he asked.

But Robin stopped when he saw what Terra was talking about. He saw the other Titans down stairs but that was not what he was focusing on. He was focusing on Starfire. At least what he saw looked like Starfire. He started to shake as he slowly started to walk down the many stairs. But as he got closer and saw that with each slow step he took she wasn't moving at all, he started to take the stairs at a run.

Terra turned to the tied up villain shaking with rage.

"You're going to pay for this," Terra hissed as her eyes glowed yellow and tears fell freely from her eyes, "You're going to pay," she said softly and angrily as her hands started to glow.

"Starfire!" Robin cried as he fell to his knees beside Raven and snatched Starfire's head from her, "what happened?" he asked softly as he started to stroke her hair while Raven looked at him with pity, "why did this happen!" he cried angrily as he started to shake violently and it was obvious despite the mask that he was crying.

She was my everything. After loosing my parents and having nothing but a few friendships and crime fighting to fill my days I felt so empty. Then she came. Starfire. It wasn't love at first. She was overly nice and the more that I got to know her I truly realized that she was rather bizarre. But as I got to know her, I quickly learned to look past all these things. Look past all her strange ways and personal 'flaws' to see her. The real her. The girl that I learned to truly care about and love. The dead girl that now lay; bloodied and severely injured, in my arms. I loved her so much. Why did this have TO HAPPEN! WHY DID SOMEONE ELSE FOR ME HAVE TO DIE! (Robin's thoughts)

Robin thought all of this as he held Starfire to him and cried openly into her long ruby red hair. Raven sat quietly beside him, watching Robin's open display of broken hearted affection while Beast Boy now tried to comfort the now silent and unfocused Cyborg.

There was a sudden crash and all the Titans turned around (except for Starfire of course) to see Terra floating in the air. She surrounded by a yellow glow and the contorted look of her features showed that she was beyond angry. The entire staircase was now twisted rubble on the floor and all the other Teen Titans eye's widened as they realized what Terra had very likely done.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked in a small and extremely shaky voice, "did you just kill Control Freak?" he asked timidly in a cracked voice as Terra landed on the floor and nodded.

"I'd advise you to leave right now Terra," Raven said in warning monotone, "you know what you are now after you've done this?" she asked even though it sounded more like a condemning statement.

Terra's glow totally disappeared as she looked at all the Titans in total disbelief. Where they going to just sit there and deny that they wanted to kill Control Freak as much as she did. Was it a crime that she acted out her emotions instead of pretending that everything was going to be okay, when it would never be the same? Control Freak killed Starfire, she couldn't change that. But she wasn't going to allow that murdering villain to appeal behind bars and get life imprisonment or manslaughter. He deserved the death penalty, and she gave it to him.

"I'll walk you out Terra," Cyborg spoke up suddenly and rose away from Beast Boy, "I don't blame you for what you did, but it's still a crime and the Titans are going to be called after you sooner or later," he told her as Terra looked down at her now no glowing hands, "please walk with me Terra?" Cyborg asked softly, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he reassured her as he held unto her small and slightly trembling hand.

They came again. The tears. They flowed slowly but freely from Terra's eyes as she hiccupped loudly. She slowly started to walk with Cyborg who now placed his other hand on her shoulder as they both walked out of the room.

"Should we call the police?" Beast Boy asked suddenly even though his face betrayed the fact that he didn't want to.

Raven was about to answer, but Robin interrupted her.

"Yes," Robin said softly, "but only after Terra and Cyborg get at least a half-hour head start," he said honestly as the other two looked at him in confusion as Robin grinned and bent down to kiss Starfire on her head and then laid her on the cold bloodied floor.

"We have make arrangements for Starfire's parents to be contacted," Robin said simply, "we need to arrange for a place for Starfire's body to stay until the funeral," he said as his voice started to quiver, "we all loved Starfire," he said with a now very cracked voice, "now we have to love her forever now that she's on the other side and remember that she's watching over us right now," he said softly as he leaned down and kissed her softly on her still rosy but now cold as ice lips.

Part Two Accomplished.

Reggae: There will be a Part Three and it is the FINAL part of this story. Remember to read and review. Thank you all those who've reviewed this fic so far!


	3. Part Three: Remembering and Moving On

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song (_Don't Want to miss a thing _by Areosmith) I used for this part of the fic because of this message.

A red flame, blown out

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans 

Decided to have a FINAL part to this mini-serial. This is six years after Starfire's death.

Part Three: Remembering and Moving On

Robin sat on top of the T-tower watching the glorious display of another sunset that he was grateful of still being able to see.

It was six years since the fateful day that Starfire had died. Cyborg and Terra went to separate prisons because they tried to evade capture and destroyed property. Terra was of course also tried for murder but ended up with shorter concurrent sentences and since twelve years was the highest (she got that for manslaughter) that was the time she was currently serving. Cyborg only got five years, but after that he couldn't return to Titans and didn't want to anyway. They were both fourteen when they got arrested anyway, so they were twenty now. Cyborg got special permission for him and Terra to get married a month after he was released from jail. Robin never remembered seeing Cyborg so happy as the moment he saw Terra walking down the mini church isle at the prison where she was still serving her sentence. He momentarily imagined that it was Starfire walking down the isle, but he stopped himself. He had moved on, he couldn't dwell on the life that he and Starfire would never have anymore.

Then he felt her hand touch my shoulder. He turned to see her smile at him. She was always there for him now. He remembered when she returned to the T- Tower four years ago. She hadn't taken the loss of Starfire very well; despite her exterior behaviour she really loved Starfire. She had asked permission to come in and Robin let her in despite feeling rather apprehensive about her. She looked around the living room then slowly walked towards the bedrooms. Robin closed the front door and started to follow her when he heard a stifled sob. He hurried off and soon realized that she had gone into Starfire's room. He was about to open the bedroom door when she asked him to leave it closed and give her some time alone. He did. For some strange reason despite all that had transpired between them, he did.

He didn't remember exactly at what moment he started to have feelings for her. Maybe it started when he felt sorry for her as he heard her stifled sobs while she stayed in Starfire's room, or when he stopped her from volunteering herself as a wife to a polygamous alien from a far away galaxy, when he came downstairs one day to see her baking a carrot cake and how beautiful he thought she looked in her cooking outfit, when after six months of living at the tower she officially decided to help him fight crime, when he finally accepted and made her an official titan, when he protected her from media coverage and cursed the people who claimed that she didn't deserve to be a titan, when he woke up in her arms and remembered that she had come to him in the night because she heard him crying out Starfire's name in his sleep and held him all night because he was sobbing, or maybe it was when they went undercover as a couple and he first felt her smooth lips touch his. They were so many maybes as to when he first started to have feelings for her. But there was one thing that wasn't a maybe at all. They both loved each other and each person knew it and felt the same way. There was no doubt that they felt the same for each other and however long it lasted (they) would cherish every second of it.

Robin felt the cool evening breeze blow gently on his face and smiled. He loved watching the sunset. He remembered times when he used to catch Starfire watching it and they ended up watching it together, how mystified and excited she was, how she asked if the moon was ever brighter and if the sun was scared of night time and his behind the moon. Robin remembered all of this. But that's all they were, memories. Memories of his Tameranian princess who walked in this world no more. He'd always miss her, but he couldn't and wouldn't regret what he now gained. He was saddened by Starfire's death yes, practically devastated especially when his love would break out into a silly Tameranian Folksong that she claimed Starfire taught her. She had taught him too. Times like that he'd just reflect on the red- headed wonder that was only allowed to be in the titan's presence for a time.

"Starfire," Robin whispered softly as he stared out at the nearby lake, "thank you for enriching my life even if it was only for a time," he said softly and nearly jumped when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder.

Robin looked up to see his love standing there smiling at him. Her eyes filled with tears.

"My sister's memory has entrapped you yet again Night wing?" she asked almost teasingly.

"No," Night wing said honestly, "I just like thinking about her sometimes," he said almost eerily, "especially when something so beautiful and simple as a sunset mystified her," he said as he turned his attention to the almost fully set sun, "you understand what I mean, don't you Blackfire?" he asked as he turned almost pleading eyes to her.

"Yes Night wing I do," Blackfire responded honestly, "can I kiss you?" she asked suddenly then quickly went beet red and started to walk away.

"Wait," Night wing said firmly and one hand grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down into his arms, "you forgot your kiss," he observed and started to kiss her fully and passionately on the lips.

Blackfire responded to his kiss with as much if not more passion. She was so happy to finally have him, she always liked him from the first time she came to the T-tower. She was a villain then, but now she was the girlfriend of one of the most feared crime fighter not only in Jump City, but in the entire country. She remembered the day that she first returned four years ago. She had already found out that all the other Titans were gone and that he had become a one-man fighting force. She was concerned about him from the onset, but she hid it well. As time went on she helped him every once in a while without this consent until he accepted her and of course made her a honourary titan. She still missed her sister too, and sometimes caught herself crying when she was alone for her ill-fated sibling. But she was so happy now that she and Night wing were together at long last.

"Black fire?" Night wing asked their kisses slowed to quick pecks, "can I ask you something?" he asked softly and almost nervously.

"What?" Blackfire asked in an almost whinny tone as she tried to intensify the kiss again, "what is Night wing?" she asked almost hurriedly since she missed the nervous tone in her voice.

"Will you marry me?" Night wing asked a more confident but soft tone, "I'm not going to rush you, but I just had to ask".

Blackfire's eyes widened in total surprise and amazement.

"Did you just ask me for my hand in MARRIAGE Night wing?" Blackfire asked slowly, "I just want to know that I heard you right," she said with a slight squeak.

"Yes Blackfire I did," Night wing said as he laughed, "you seem more nervous than I am!" he cried as he started to laugh even louder at her.

"Well the answer is yes," Blackfire said coyly, "unless you continue laughing at me," she added seriously and Night wing's eyes nearly bogged out of his head.

"Did you say yes?" Night wing stuttered as Blackfire grinned slyly and nodded.

"Yes I did," Blackfire said seriously, "and I'm inviting BB to the wedding," she said simply and Robin raised an eyebrow, "I met him and his wife while I was at the mall last week," she explained to Night wing, "their kid Fauhna is a big fan of me and jumped me when she saw me come out of the Gap," she told him, "I can't believe he married that girl, you'd be surprised too," she said to him frankly, "they were visiting from planet Juiritin where they now live," she finished as Night wing prepared to respond.

"I'm not really surprised that he married Raven," Night wing said deductively, "there was always an underlying chemistry going on betw..." he said but interrupted by a shocked Blackfire.

"Raven!" Blackfire cried incredulously, "I was talking about Jinx," she told him and Night wing's mouth fell open, "Jinx told me that Raven and Gizmo collaborated three years ago and now own a successful Power Plant on Tameran," she said and shrugged when Night Wing raised an eyebrow, "I never asked them, so don't ask me," she said finally shaking her head.

"Night wing?" Blackfire asked after they had suddenly lapsed into a moment of silence, "are you sure that you love me?" she asked as she looked into his masked eyes, "I mean enough to want to and stay married to me," she said with a slight laugh but it didn't hide her fearful tone.

"Do you doubt me Blackfire?" Night wing and Blackfire quickly shook her head.

"Too many of my dreams have come true for me to do that Night wing," Blackfire said honestly as she leaned him and kissed him on the lips, "lets get inside, I'm chilly in this thin bathrobe," she said as she rose and brushed off some invisible dirt, "after all this isn't my usual attire out doors," she added as she started to head into the tower.

"Can it be your usual in house attire?" Night wing asked mischievously as he followed her.

"Sure," Blackfire responded, "but it's not coming off before I at least get a ring," she said firmly wagging a finger at him.

Night wing dug into his pocket and soon a ring in a jewelry box was sitting in his pal exposed. Blackfire's mouth fell to the floor when she saw it then she looked into his face.

Night wing had a mischievous grin on it then he moved his eyebrows suggestively.

"You said a ring," Night wing teased in a song tone as he wagged his finger back at her.

"Umm I meant marriage LICENSE!" Blackfire cried at the word 'license' and ran as Night wing's grin got even wider and he ran towards her.

There was a lot of laughter and things falling over as Night wing chased a bare footed black haired Tameranian woman inside the tower. Her lavender silk bathroom flapping behind her as she ran around the tower laughing.

Part Three Accomplished.

Reggae: Well that's it everyone. The final part to a beautiful story. I hope that I didn't disappoint too many people with this ending. Remember to Review and thanks to all those who've helped made this fic the quickest reviewed fic that I've ever had.


End file.
